


What I want to share with you

by CloudDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: As some of them don't know about Technobad at the time of the fic, Fluff, I ship the half salmon fox man with the god he proposed to outside of a restaurant, I'm following the same rules here I follow for my other ships in the fandom, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned skephalo in the form of the chat being confused, No beta we die like the cats ponk keeps killing, Oneshot, Paradise Found, Same goes for this one, Semi-Realistic Minecraft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and that's that, because it means I get to do stuff like this with it, in fact, not whatever the heck fundy and dream's real names are, seriously stop it dude, thank you to a random generator for this prompt, the technochat is canon and that makes me very happy, to use fundywastaken as an example
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Today was going to be the day.He'd been thinking about doing this for what, months now? Had been stewing over it, unsure whether it was the right time or not, wanting to make sure that if he did it it would beperfect.Today was going to be the day Technoblade proposed to the love of his life.Or: Two muffinheads accidentally plan their proposals on the same day, and the technochat provides like half of the dialogue in the fic.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176





	What I want to share with you

Today was going to be the day.

He'd been thinking about doing this for what, months now? Had been stewing over it, unsure whether it was the right time or not, wanting to make sure that if he did it it would be _perfect._

Today was going to be the day Technoblade proposed to the love of his life.

Oh what a twist the past year had been. A rush of chaos, of bloodshed, of change, and of all the things, love.

_He loves you, Techno, you could propose to him with a candy ring and he'd still say yes_

_There's no need to worry He's probably just tolerating you Lol, Technonervous_

_Come on, guys, let him do this at his own pace. E_

_Chat, knock it off with the copypastas for once, this is a big day for him_

_Proposing to Bad?? What's he talking about? Isn't bad with Skeppy??_

He almost dropped the torch he'd been holding at that last one. "He's- We've been dating for seven months now, I sure hope he's not."

He took another deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. He worked on the task in front of him, moving things around so they were perfect.

He felt a warm smile spread across his face at the memories. To think, He, a follower of the blood god, someone who joined the whole server purely to dismantle a government with his friend's sons, ended up falling for someone there. It sounded so cheesy, so silly.

_"Bloodthirsty tall boi falls for a sweet bean on an enemy side". Sounds like a wattpad. E_

_Oh come on, this is too high quality for that, not enough typos and plot holes to be a wattpad_

_E You say that like you've forgotten about the time Bad kept accidentally saying big chungus instead of pigstep and Quackity instead of skeppy E_

_He did that??? Lmfaoo_

_I mean, Bad canonically knows about Llamas with hats well enough to quote it, I don't think he's quite a "sweet bean"_

_huminahuminahuminahuminahumina E Yeah it was back on one of the egg streams lmao, it was funny_

_Ohh, the egg streams, I remember that. Didn't watch a whole lot of those, I should catch up on that lore E_

_It's been eight months can the E meme please just die already_ _huminahuminahuminahuminahumina_

_E Guys can we focus on the stream please this is so fluffy No, never, E for the E god_

_huminahuminahumina_ _Techno's like one of those birds that decorates the place for a mate, it's adorable_

Technoblade paused for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am." He said. He took a step back from his work. "Does this look good, chat?" He asked.

He's carved the netherrack of the cave into a sphere-like shape(Or as close as he can get it to one, it's probably not perfect), with blue nether plants from the warped biome(He'd considered getting red ones, but they didn't fit the feeling he was going for) growing along the ceiling and walls, and creating a soft carpet of a floor despite the hostile nether environment. It was warm, but hopefully not too warm(He was pretty sure Bad was a nether-dweller by blood like him, but wasn't sure how much resistance to the temperatures of the climate the man actually had), and a lantern sat on a log he'd placed on one side of the room, bathing it in a warm yellow light.

He double-checked to make sure everything was right. It had to be perfect, for the perfect-

"Chat, why did you let me get so sappy. This is embarrassing."

_I think it looks nice!! E Oh, my gosh, you're precious Huminahuminahuminahumina_

_Suffer Are those fireflies?? Since when does the world you're in have fireflies?? What server is this? If it were the dream SMP I think we'd see more people in the chat by now, wouldn't we?_

"Get in the loop, nerd." Techno said. "It's a private world for Bad and me. We've been playing here from time to time pretty much since we started dating."

_On one hand I feel like saying that this feels a bit rushed, because I've heard it's best to wait to know someone for at least a year before marrying them(Though I guess it has been a year?? And this is just engagement) but on the other hand there's a bunch of other people who did things faster(Looking at you, fox man) and most of those turned out fine so.. Just be careful, alright? Don't want this to go badly for either of you. Wishing you the best of luck!! E Lol, and to think this all started with you trying to sell the man on anarchy by saying you don't kill cats. Things were so different back then. Huminahuminahuminahumina_

_DREAM DREAM Hello Do your shoes need shining? Dream Dream please Do you need coffee? Come back PLEASE my clout Don't go away from me Dream please Can you remind my friend Beep that Illumina stans them? They keep denying it E Why is the chat still saying E this is annoying Technoblade what branch of anarchy are you_

_For the love of channel membership can the chat please say something related to the fluff_

_E Techno, farming AWWS?? Who would have known_

"Oh, shush." Techno said. He took a deep breath. "I know this is a good idea. But what do you think of it?" He knew asking the voices for advice was a choice with mixed results(For example, there was one time he asked them what movie he should watch, and the overwhelming majority chose Shrek and he'd already seen that, thank you, and didn't feel like re-watching it that night). But hopefully, it would prove useful.

_Asking the chat for advice?? Damn, you're really desperate, aren't you?_

"Hey, I'm sorry, I wasn't the one who's decided to be here exactly for the purposes of being asked this sort of thing." Techno said, though it was clear he wasn't actually mad. "Wasn't expecting the people whose only purposes are talking to be so mad about having to do that."

_Technoblade, harnessing the powers of sarcasm since yes E I think this is a good idea!_

_You're just going to get rejected, bud, don't get your hopes up He literally kissed skeppy that one time during the egg arc and I think they're still married(judging by the divorces) lmao this isn't gonna work I think he'll be happy! Especially with how much work you've put in. E Technosap Why are you asking us I cant deal with this much pressure Wait technosap sounds like a ship name, technosappy?? No that doesn't work either Technoemotional, maybe??? E Oh yeah, that works E I think this is going to go well I'm so nervous Techno why are you in the nether_

_So this isn't going to be helpful after all._ Techno thought. He'd guessed as much.

He started walking away from the room, making his way back towards the ice bridge he'd assembled to take Bad there. Even that was decorated, the stone fences that lined either side sometimes reaching up to form an arch over the bridge. 

_Damn. I'm a nervous wreck today, aren't I._ Techno thought, pacing across a couple of blocks. "Chat, I'm going to need you to shut up for an hour or so, if you can. I.. I want this to be right."

_Understandable lol, I wouldn't want to have E's in the middle of proposing either_

_Aww What's his favorite music disk? You could get that and play it!!_

"I'm.. Not sure, actually." Techno said. "He hasn't told me that. Would have been good, though." Did he know Bad's favorite music disk? He couldn't remember being told about it, but surely he would have figured it out somehow..

The chat mostly calmed down at that point, though E's still ring through his mind every now and then. He set a boat down on the ice bridge and made his way back to the nether portal he'd taken to get there.

He double-checked that he had the ring with him, since there was a chance Bad would be nearby and in that case he wouldn't have the time to go get it if he went through now, and he stepped into the portal.

He stepped out of it, stopping dead in his tracks.

_Woah  
What is that???_

_  
Did Bad do this for him??_

_E  
Wait Lmao what??? What is this  
These dumbasses are in love:tm: and we love them_

_E_  
OH MY GOD  
Bad??? 

_It's beautiful_

A tree had been built about twenty blocks past the portal, big and grand, far too detailed to have grown naturally. The leaves were purple, hanging from its branches and reflecting the light so it danced across what would otherwise have been shadows. There was a collection of flowers sitting at its trunk, most of them cornflowers. Bad stood amongst its roots, planting another one, not having noticed Technoblade's presence.

_He's making a tree?? Why here?_ "What." Techno said, and Bad practically jumped at the sound of his voice, dropping the flower he'd been digging a space for.

A golden blush(Techno often forgot that Bad having yellow blood meant his blushes weren't red. It was.. really, really cute, somehow) spread across Bad's face. "Ah, Hello Techno!" Bad said, picking the flower back up and putting it away in his inventory. "Wasn't expecting you to be back so early."

"I've been out for several hours." Techno said. "What's the tree for?"

_That's a pretty tree E Bad's adorable_

Bad froze for a moment. "Um. It's.. Gah, I should have figured out if you'd like something like this first-"

_Wait, is this for Techno??? That's so sweet of him_

_The purple matches your eyes!! That's why he chose that color for the leaves, I bet!_

"It's.. For me?" Techno said, tilting his head. 

Bad nodded. "For us, but yeah."

Techno walked forward, brushing his hand against the leaves of the tree. "How'd you get it to be purple?" He asked, seeing that the leaves, somehow, were real.

"That's a secret." Bad said, walking up to stand next to Techno. "Do you like it?"

_You're smiling so wide right now_

Techno turned to Bad, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I _love_ it. Thank you."

Bad visibly relaxed, though Techno hadn't quite realized he was tense. "I can't tell you why the leaves are purple, but there is another thing I want to share."

Techno raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

_Is this a bad time for E's because I'm one of the E people but this seems like a bad time for E_

_Yes, I think it is_

"Follow me." Bad said, trotting to the Tree trunk and reaching up to grab one of its branches. 

Techno followed him, the two climbing up into the tree. Somehow the tree was even prettier from within it, the purple leaves richer and the light they scattered able to be fully seen. Bad climbed a couple of feet higher than he did, sitting on one of the highest branches big enough to support a person, and told Techno to wait where he was.

Bad climbed around the tree, to a place where Techno couldn't see him.

_I wonder what he's doing?_

_idk either_

Techno waited for a moment, sitting down against another branch of the tree. Soon, Bad reappeared, landing a couple of feet away.

"So, what were you doing?" Techno asked, hearing the smile in his own voice. 

_Guys, remember not to chat, Techno wanted quiet today_

_Yeah, but it's not his proposal yet. No need for total silence_

"Well, I want to tell you what the thing I want to share with you is." Bad said, steadying himself on the branch.

"And that is?" Techno asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Bad lowered himself down so he was kneeling on the branch.

No, not kneeling, he had one leg that wasn't doing that. So he was just down on one knee.

Bad smiled up at Techno, and pulled a box out of his pocket. "It's my life."

_..What_

Techno froze for a moment, staring at Bad open-mouthed, eyes wide. "You- I-"

Bad's smile faltered. "Uh. I'm sorry, is this too fast?" He asked, the blush fading from his cheeks. "I can-"

"No, no, it's- Just funny." Techno said, pulling a similar box out of the pocket of his coat. "I was planning on doing the same thing."

"Oh. Don't scare me like that." Bad said, laughing a bit in relief. 

Techno just smiled, looking at Bad. Everything was so beautiful today, so beautiful with him. The man in front of him was lovely, in every sense of the word. "I- I'd love to do that, too. Share my life with you."

_oh mygod_

This. This was a memory they were going to treasure forever. Sitting in a tree with purple leaves, opening the boxes with their engagement rings they'd both gotten and giving them to each other. Embracing each other, not sure which one of them was the one crying from joy or if it was both. Sitting up there for what felt like hours, until the sun began to float down into the horizon.

"I made you something, too." Techno said finally, letting go of his Fiancé(Fiancé!!) and reaching for another branch of the tree. "But with this, that'd probably just be dull in comparison."

"No, I want to see it." Bad said. "It's not going to be dull if you made it, you muffinhead." He said, reaching for another branch of the tree and starting the climb down. "Lead the way."

Techno climbed down as well, taking Bad's hand in his as he walked towards the nether portal. Bad hummed some tune he didn't fully recognize, and Techno, as he set the boat down on the ice bridge, joined in. 

Bad paused as they went along, looking out over the nether landscape. "How long did it take you to make this bridge?" He asked.

"We needed more bridges like this anyways." Techno said. After a moment, the bridge ended, and he and Bad stood up.

He reached for Bad's hand. "Going to need you to close your eyes, alright?" He said, and Bad nodded. He led the way through the tunnel to the spot he'd set up.

_I'm screaming this is so cute_

They entered the room, Bad's hand warm in Techno's own. "You can open your eyes now." He said.

Bad did so, looking around. "Oooh, this is pretty!" He said, reaching up with his free hand to one of the vines trailing along the walls.

"Can't compare to you, though." Techno said. _I don't think anything can._

Bad smiled at that. "When'd you get this sappy?" He asked. 

"Somewhere between taming those cats with you and writing love poetry." Techno said.

_Techno wrote poetry??_

_Hang on I just got here what's happening_

Bad hummed. "That sounds about right." He said, standing on tip-toe to give Techno a kiss on the cheek. "It's getting late. We should probably head home."

Techno nodded. "Yeah."

He looked down at the ring sitting on his finger. A red gemstone of some sort was embedded in it, a similar color to his cloak and to Bad's hair. The metal was one of the greyish ones, reminding him of Bad's eyes. 

He looked back up at his Fiancé and smiled. 

Fiancé. That was something he could get used to saying.

_Can we talk again now? Because that was wonderful I hope this doesn't end up like fundywastaken's wedding_

_The fact you both went to do that on the same day, though_

_Who would be the george if that happened? Skeppy? lol_

_Please don't say that I can't deal with the thought of another ship sinking like that_

_lmao sorry Hope you're all having a great night_

_I'm going to bed lol, that's too much fluff for one night_


End file.
